Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate. In the manufacturing processes of the TFT-LCD, alignment in vacuum is the core process in cell forming. Here, as shown in FIG. 1, generally, when manufacturing the array substrate, a plurality of array substrates are formed simultaneously on a mother substrate for array substrates through a plurality of patterning processes. Similarly, a plurality of color filter substrates are formed simultaneously on a mother substrate for color filter substrates. The cell forming is referred to a process in which the mother substrate for array substrates and the mother substrate for color filter substrates are aligned to form a cell in an approximate vacuum environment.
As shown in FIG. 1, the mother substrate for array substrates includes a plurality of array substrates, and correspondingly, the mother substrate for array substrates may be divided into an array substrate area 3 and a non array substrate area 4. All the structures which are necessary for the array substrates are formed within the array substrate area 3, and specifically include structures such as respective film layer structures of a thin film transistor, gate lines, data lines, pixel electrodes and driving circuit arranged at the edge of the array substrate area.
Generally, when manufacturing a film layer of the array substrate, a whole layer of material is deposited on the mother substrate for array substrates. Then, in the array substrate area 3, the whole layer of material is etched to remove a part of the material layer, so that the remaining material forms the required pattern of the film layer. After etching, the structure of the film layer remaining in the array substrate area 3 is determined by the above pattern of the film layer. In the non array substrate area 4, generally, the material layer remains completely or is removed completely by etching. Therefore, in respect of the array substrate area 3 and the non array substrate area 4, the stresses applied to the different areas of the mother substrate for array substrates by the material layer are identical after depositing the material layer and before etching the material layer, and after the material layer is etched to form the film layer, due to the difference of the structures remaining on the array substrate area 3 and the non array substrate area 4, the stresses applied to the above two areas of the mother substrate for array substrates by the film layer are different, that is, a stress difference is formed.
The applicant has found that at least the following issues exist in the prior art: for a mother substrate for array substrates, a stress difference exists between the array substrate area 3 and the non array substrate area 4, this stress difference will lead to a deviation of alignment when aligning the mother substrate for array substrates, and furthermore, it will lead to a phenomenon of color bias on the display panel when displaying.